kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Galeria Mall
After the first season of TDI endd they premeired a new show called 6teen which is about 6 teens trying to make the most out of their lives. Their names are Jenn, Jude, Nikki, Caitlyn, Jonesy, and Wyatt. 1st Visit when entering they find heartless surrounding Jenn after being saved she takes Sora to her other freinds at the Big Squeeze and Sora finds out that they are coming from 3 different shops. The Khaki Bar, The Penalty Box, & Underground Video. so Sora goes to the Khaki Bar to find out why but Pete and Ron alreay convince the Twins to not tell anyone whats going on. After Sora caught the 3 they told him that if he wants to get information he'll have to go to Underground Video to get info, so he ran into Wayne in his store so he got some heartless and battled Sora. but after being defeated he accidently told Sora 1/2 of whats going onso he went to the penalty box and choach halder said that he'll tell sora what's going on if he beats him. After beating him he told Sora that Ron the rentacop is comanding the heartless and Pete told him if he wants to get rid of the teens or what he calls the magettes so he went to Ron's office but he escaped but now he's a heartless so they went back to the big squeeze to talk and after a big conversation the Big Squeeze closes on Caitlyn and opens the gate so after they got her out Sora goes to other worlds and promises to come back. 2nd Visit Ron is now running the entire mall and the big squeeze was closed and so were the other stores that the 6teen gang work at. When Sora entered the mall no one was there except for the 6teen characters and 2 new poeple Starr & Darth and the Heartless. Starr is going out with Jude and Darth wants to date Nikki but she doesn't want to. Sora ask what is going on but he findsout that Ron wants to go to other worlds and do the same. Sora relizs that the big squeeze and Caitlyn are missing and jonesy says that the ig squeeze was turned into a heartless while caitlyn was in it so Sora searched for the giant heartless when found and defeated they search for ron before he goes to the other worlds. he oes to ron's office and finds a shadow of Ron so Sora fights the shadow and when defeated it regenerates and joins ron to try to defeat sora. After sora Succesfully defeated Ron he finds a member of the -13 and it was uknown who it was but he caim to take the heart of that heartless and ron but before sora could even get him he left so Sora tells the gang to go re-open the stores and so sora goes without a worry. Characters *Jenn *Jude *Caitlyn *Nikki *Jonesy *Wyatt *Ron *Coach Halder *Wayne *The Clones *Darth *Starr Bosses (and Themes *The Clones (Rowdy Rumble) *Wayne (Shrouding Dark Cloud) *Coach Halder (Vim & Vigor) *Shopping Spree (The Corrupted) *Ron (The Encounter) Category:Worlds Category:Non-Disney Worlds